


Accidental Road Trip

by achiillles



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Hella, Night Vale, Other, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Supernatural - Freeform, oh look my first story, you knew this was gonna happen eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achiillles/pseuds/achiillles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, the Winchesters found themselves driving endlessly until morning. But never had they stumbled across a seemingly make-believe town, with the radio of the Impala working on it's own.</p><p> </p><p>Or,</p><p>That one time Sam and Dean unknowingly visited Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Um, wow, okay. So this is my first work on the utterly amazing Ao3. I hope it isn't PURE shit. Hehehe, but nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy. This plot bunny has been bugging me for months. Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Night Vale in anyway. This work is purely made for fun.

   

 

 

           Some nights, or most nights, found the Winchesters driving straight on until morning. This was one of those nights. The radio hummed quietly, background noise to stave off the stale silence in the Impala. Sam’s head nodded a few times, chin connecting with his chest before it jerked back up, eyes scanning the dark world outside. Little patches of light illuminated the road in front of them, street lights casting eerie shadows every few seconds. Dean’s thumb tapped against the steering wheel as his lips moved along, singing to a song he vaguely knew.

 

“If you’re tired-”

“I’m fine.”

There was a visible tick in Dean’s jaw as he nodded, lips pursed. “Alright.” He adjusted his grip on the wheel. “Okay.”  

Dean went back to singing and watching the road, lights chasing the even path of asphalt in front of them. Loud static flooded through the car, and the corners of Dean’s mouth pulled downwards. He reached out to adjust the radio, years of doing so making it so he automatically knew where to put his hand. But each station he turned to was just static. There was soft static, loud static, static that grated their ears, until Dean finally said ‘Screw it.’ and turned the radio off altogether.

They were once again greeted with a pregnant silence.

Until a smooth, honeyed voice came through the speakers.

_“A friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead while we all pretend to sleep.”_

Dean clicked his tongue, glancing over to a now alert Sam. “What did I say about touchin’ the radio, Sammy.”

Sam shook his head, all remnants of fatigue gone. “I didn’t touch anything.”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at the radio, which was indeed still off.

Both brothers glared suspiciously at it, waiting for the disembodied voice to speak again. When it didn’t, Sam relaxed back into his seat. “We’re tired.” Dean was still looking at the radio, an unreadable expression on his face. “Probably.” He turned his attention back to the road to find red flags marking litter all over the ground, splotches of strangely colored grass, or what _looked_ like grass, covering the street.

The voice came again, and the Winchesters stiffened to attention.

**_“Welcome, to Night Vale.”_ **

 


End file.
